


Gifts And Books

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, The boys being happy for once, Tolkien Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: Melkor gives Mairon a long-awaited gift.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Gifts And Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harp_of_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harp_of_Gold/gifts).



> This is for Tolkien Secret Santa 2019, and while short, I'm quite proud of it.

No one expected anything for Yule in Angband, but they could still hope. Thus it was an entirely pleasant surprise when Lord Melkor decided that everyone would receive gifts for Yule this year (much to the Mairon’s chagrin, but no one listened to him). 

Melkor arrived back at their chambers later that night to be accosted by a very angry Mairon. 

“WE CANNOT AFFORD THIS!” Mairon shrieked, eyes flashing. 

“Yes, we can. And anyway, I got you something, too.” Mairon snorted in disdain but sat down and outstretched his hands anyway. 

“Very well, then. What is it? Come now, I haven’t got all day,” he snipped. Melkor rolled his eyes. 

“Just close your eyes.” Mairon did, though he muttered under his breath and heaved several great sighs. 

Melkor smiled to himself and reached into his cloak, pulling something out and setting it onto Mairon’s open palm. 

Mairon cracked open an eyelid and started laughing. “Oh, how did you know?” he snickered. The present was a simple-looking book but it was obviously of great value. 

Why? Well, on the front cover were the words,  _ A Guide To Manipulating Biology To Suit Your Own Aims.  _

Mairon had been wanting it for years. Now, however, the book laid forgotten as Mairon pounced on Melkor and they fell to the ground laughing. 


End file.
